


Prompt #2

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Kadara, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ship: ReyderFandom: Mass Effect: AndromedaPrompt: "Stop biting that fucking lip."





	Prompt #2

Sara looked over the plans for the new outpost on Kadara. Reyes had made a few suggestions and offered to send his men out to guard the facility but Sara wasn’t convinced that the Initiative would be fully accepting of the Outcast’s help. There were still hard feelings on both sides. Neither had been willing to see the other side of the argument. With things failing left and right there was bound to be needless blame and Sara was never upset that she missed out on the beginning stages of this endeavor. 

Yet, she couldn’t deny the need for protection against the Kett and Roekaar. She knew Reyes’ men would come to her aid no matter what. She really had allied herself with the right man. 

“What if we just had…” she paused, crossing her arms over her chest and tucking her bottom lip below her teeth. “No. That wouldn’t work.”

Reyes eyed the lip. She looked so sexy when she did that and it took all he had in him not to take her and pin her against the wall. He had been unsatisfied with the way they left things in the cave. He had wanted more from her but she’d walked away because he had to ensure he could hold his seat on Kadara and she had to make the call saying Kadara was now safe for the Initiative. 

“What do you think, Reyes?” Her cool blue eyes settled on his and the lip she had been biting slipped out. It was a quick motion but his brain processed the action in slow motion. He wanted his lips on hers. He wanted to taste her again.

“Reyes?” She questioned again.

He had to shake the thoughts from his mind. Right now, he needed to deal with the Initiative higher-ups. “**Stop biting that fucking lip**, Sara.”

All eyes turned to the pair. Sara’s cheeks turned as pink as the setting sun and she cast wary glances to those around her. Her crew was well aware of her infatuation with the rebel leader but not everyone needed to know that, in her downtime, Sara preferred Kadara’s seedy underground to their current company.


End file.
